


won't last a day without you

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: A parkian oneshot to celebrate Jae's birthday! <3
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	won't last a day without you

Drizzles slowly wets his room's window and seems like its not gonna end soon looking at how gray the sky are right now. He sighs, recently Paris' skies were not as friendly, it keeps raining just in time Younghyun needs to go out and today was no different.

"Ah I need to go get the cake now!" He blabbered while finding his forgotten umbrella. "Where did I put it...where did I p– there you go."

He walks a few blocks away from his dormitory with his black umbrella, going through peoples and puddles as the rain gets heavier.

The bakery's bell rang when he push the door in, whiffs of garlic bread, cinnamon rolls, croissants and everything in between greeting his nose in no time.

"Hi Reese!" He greets a familiar face behind the counter, someone he didn't need to speak French to — his classmate, Reese who does part-time at the bakery.

"Hi Bri! Wait up, I'll go get your cake." Younghyun nods and take out his wallet. She came back with a small blue cake box.

"Candles?" He nods.

"How much do you need?"

"Just one, please."

"Alrighty, here you go." Bills and box change hands.

"Thank you, Brian. Have a sweet date with your birthday boy!" She winks. Younghyun chuckles.

"Thank you, Reese. Have a nice day." He bids farewell.

He came back home, and its already 4.45 p.m when he check the clock on the wall. 15 minutes, he just have 15 minutes to set his phone, the cake, guitar and get himself ready for the 'date'.

He take off his coat, fix his hair slightly then setting his phone and the cake side by side on a coffee table. A single candle safely landed on the crescent moon-shaped cake with simple " _Happy Birthday, My Love_ " wording. He took a photo of the cake before he forgot.

Younghyun smiles. He put his guitar beside him on the couch and start looking for matchsticks. Once he found it, he quickly get back to the couch to call his lover. The clock strikes 5 p.m — 12 a.m KST.

"Hi Jae—oh are you asleep? I'm sorry did I wake you up?" He panicked when all he saw was dark screen.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm not sleeping."

"Then what are you doing in the dark?"

"Missing you."

"Liar."

"I'm serious. I miss you. So much." He emphasized each word.

"Show me your face. I wanna see you too." Younghyun asks.

Jae turns the camera to him and Younghyun's face light up right away. Jae's covered by his blanket, wearing Younghyun's pajamas.

"Why are you wearing mine?" 

"Because I miss you like crazy. I wanna call but thought I'll just wait till you call me. I don't wanna disturb you." Younghyun smiles to the honest confession. The timezones and schedules sometimes get in between their longing, and both of them suffers the same. It's wonderful how they could lasts and survived this 3 years in a hell called distance. 

"I miss you too, so much. It's rainy season here now and it reminds me of you."

"Why? Because it's chilly and it reminds you of my warm hugs??" Jae teases.

"To be really honest, yes. I wanna huuuggg" He whines to Jae surprised.

"Why are you agreeing everything? Usually you won't admit and just ignored it. Must be in a good mood today, huh?"

"Yeah of course, I'm meeting you. How can I not be in a good mood? By the way, I have something for you."

"What is it?" He get up and leans to the headboard.

Meanwhile Younghyun struggling to lit the matchstick.

"Babe? What are you doing?"

Finally he successfully lit the candle after 6 failed attempts and bring it infront of his phone. Making the cake and the wording clear enough for Jae to see.

Jae gasped then chuckles, "Babe...why... it's so cute, no no, YOU'RE CUTE."

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my dear Jae~ Happy birthday to you~" Younghyun softly sings and claps.

"Now let's blow the candle."

"Wait! Let me took screenshots first. Smile wide for me, baby." Younghyun smiles and they blow the candle together.

"Happy birthday, Jae. Thank you for being born into this world. I'm so thankful for your presence in my life. I wish I'll always be with you forever, getting through high and lows, thick and thins, tears and grins, rain and winds together. I wanted nothing than watch you bloom in flowers. May all the grace and happiness in the world bless your days, Jae. Amen. I love you."

He heard Jae sniffled.

"Aww are you crying, birthday boy?"

"No I'm not, I'm getting a cold." He denies.

"Oh come on, Jae." Younghyun laughs. Fortunately he remembers to record the call. Something to tease Jae in the future.

Jae chuckles, "Amen. Thank you so much, Younghyun. Thank you for everything. Oh, I love you so much I'm gonna cry." He holds his tears.

"I hope your wishes came true, baby. Because they are my wishes too." Jae grins then smooch the screen.

Younghyun furrowed his brows. That's an extremely weird act coming from his boyfriend.

"Why are you kissing your phone?!"

"I wanna kiss you so bad." Younghyun laughs.

"Stop being so cute, I might tear the screen and hug you."

"Oh, please. Please tear the damn screen and come to me." Harmonization of their laughs fill the room.

"Anyway, I have one more...should I say gift? for you."

"More? Why are you doing so much things for me, baby? I might love you to death."

"Please, please love me to death." Younghyun said while test strumming the guitar.

"Already do. Won't regret it." Jae replied.

"Alright here I go. It's been a long time but please don't laugh, please stay silent and let me finished the song first."

He took a deep breath and start strumming.

" ** _Day after day, I must face a world of strangers_**

**_Where I don't belong, I'm not that strong_ **

**_It's nice to know that there's someone I can turn to_ **

**_Who will always care, you're always there_ **

**_When there's no gettin' over that rainbow_ **

**_When my smallest of dreams won't come true_ **

**_I can take all the madness the world has to give_ **

**_But I won't last a day without you_ **

They stares to each other eyes and smile. They felt so close, like the distance and timezones didn't exist between them.

**_So many times when the city seems to be_ **

**_Without a friendly face, a lonely place_ **

**_It's nice to know that you'll be there if I need you_ **

**_And you'll always smile, it's all worthwhile_ **

**_When there's no gettin' over that rainbow_ **

**_When my smallest of dreams won't come true_ **

**_I can take all the madness the world has to give_ **

**_But I won't last a day without you_ **

**_Touch me and I end up singing_ **

**_Trouble seems to up and disappear_ **

**_You touch me with the love you're bringing_ **

**_I can't really lose when you're near_ **

**_When you're near, my love_ **

**_I can take all the madness the world has to give_ **

**_But I won't last a day without you."_ **

Younghyun managed to end the song with a blinding smile despite his cheeks and ears are all-red. Jae claps his hands.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you, baby. You blessed my life with your heaven's voice. I could feel my lifespan is extended." Younghyun chuckles.

"I love you, Jae."

"I love you so much more, baby. Now please eat the cake, I wanna see you eat." He asks excitedly.

"Sure! Let me get a fork." He ran and came back.

"Are you okay watching me eating? How about we eat together? Do you have something to eat?"

"Wait I'll go check the fridge real quick."

Jae came back with a tub of ice-cream and a froot loops box. Younghyun watch as he mix both of them together.

"I'm not going to say anything since it's your birthday." He tries to hold the urge to nags Jae not having proper food to eat at home. He must be ordering food everyday.

"Baby...you know I can't cook."

"I know. Its okay, we'll talk about it next time." Jae nods.

"The cake looks so good tho, wish I could taste it."

"Not as good as it looks tho, hehe."

"Younghyun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

Jae nods, walking out from his room.

"Nothing. Just...take good care of yourself, don't forget to bring your umbrella. Please don't get sick."

"Don't worry, I took my umbrella everywhere."

"Good."

He go to the kitchen and placed his phone beside the sink. Younghyun watch as he threw the empty tub then wash the spoon.

"I missed hugging you while you doing the dishes." Younghyun laughs.

"Don't call that hugging, Jae. You just disturbs me when I'm doing chores."

Jae laughs while walking back to his room. He lean on the couch and stares at Younghyun who is still busy eating the cake.

"You gonna eat the whole cake?"

"Yea, this is my dinner." He replied with his mouth full. Jae smiles at the cuteness.

"Younghyun-ah"

"Hm?"

"I miss you."

"Pardon?"

"I miss you." He said louder.

"Go to your window, open it, and scream I miss you Kang Younghyun out loud."

"You think I can't do that?" He walks to his window.

"I MISS YOU SO DAMN MUCH KANG YOUNGHYUN!!! I MISS YOU LIKE CRAZY!!"

Younghyun burst out laughing.

"Jae, our neighbors will kill you." He said still laughing.

"I don't care."

"Jae, listen carefully. I'll be home next month."

"Ugh stop lying, you said that 3 months before this too. Won't believe you."

"Well, up to you. It's the truth tho."

"I won't get my hopes up too high."

"Ah you're so doubtful." 

He paused when he sae Jae yawned.

"Jae, you should sleep now. Come on, get on the bed."

"No, I wanna talk to you."

"Okay then let's talk till you fall asleep."

"Do you really won't last a day without me? You even once go a week straight without calling or texting me tho." Younghyun laughs.

"But you're always with me, Jae. You're there on my wallpaper, my laptop background, my phone gallery is full of you...and you're in my heart. That's how I endure it."

Jae stares at him, and can't help to fall in love for the thousands time.

"I love you."

"I know."

"You're hot."

"I know."

"I wanna kiss you."

"I know."

"I wanna squeeze your ass."

"I kn—what?"

They laughs. They continue to tease each other and the call ends when Younghyun done staring at Jae sleeping soundly.

* * *

16 Oct' 20

A month passed since the birthday event and they barely get in touch since then. Their schedules overlaps and sometimes their moods ruined them. According to Jae he prefer not to communicate rather than talking half-heartedly and today Younghyun is home to take revenge for their lack of communication.

Younghyun breathe in the air of his homeland. 3 years is indeed too short for experiences but too long for yearning hearts.

He ride a cab to his and Jae's — their shared apartment. It's still early, probably Jae is still sleeping. He's excited to see his lover's reaction because he strongly didn't want to believe him last month.

Now here he is, infront of their door. His mind wonders do he get in himself or try to call Jae first. He decided to do the latter.

"Hey babe"

"Hello, Jae." He heard the sound of water on the background. "You're doing dishes?"

"No, I'm showering."

"Huh? Why did you bring your phone?"

"I don't know. Just got a feeling you will call and wow it's true." Younghyun gasped a little, whatta strong telepathy.

"Alright then I'll call you later. Bye Jae" he quickly ends the call.

Nice timing! He pressed the password and get in quietly. He left his luggage at the living room then tiptoeing his way to their room. Jae's still in the bathroom and he decided to stand in front of the bathroom door and surprise him when he came out.

Jae wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. His eyes catch a glimpse of someone's feet as he was looking at the floor and quickly shut the door back.

"JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT IS THAT A FREAKING GHOST??!!" 

"Are you a thief?!" He yelled. "Get out from here before I call the cops!"

Younghyun holding back his laughter and knock the door.

"Who the fuck are you?! Get out from here!! I'm gonna call the cops for real!!"

"Really? You want me to get out?" Younghyun finally spoke. It took a few seconds before Jae recognized his voice then opened the door.

"Oh my goodness." He held his chest. Younghyun grins and pull him to a hug.

"Hi, Jae. You smell good today." He whispers.

"Babe...oh my god...are you– are you real?? If this is a dream I'm definitely suing you." He said hugging him back. Younghyun laugh.

"I'm real. I'm here. Sorry for startling you." He pats Jae's bare back.

"Well– I'm sorry for cursing at you." He cupped Younghyun's face and stare deeply into his fox eyes. Not believing what he see before his eyes. It feels so dreamy his eyes get teary without him knowing.

"Younghyun-ah"

"Yes, Jae?"

"Thank you for coming back." He kissed his lips softly, like its the most fragile thing in the world. Younghyun kissed his lips back slowly, as if they have all the time in this world in his hands.

Jae broke the kiss then stick their foreheads together.

"Why you didn't tell me?"

"I wanna make a surprise." He giggles then move to hug him again.

"Aww, baby..." He hugs him tight, moving forward to their bed and lay Younghyun there.

"I missed you so much I don't even know what to say now. But thank you for coming back." He kiss his cheek.

"Its going to break your heart but I'm only here for 2 weeks, Jae. I have to go back."

"No way." He grunts then hugs him, burying his face in Younghyun's neck. "Don't take my baby from me."

"I supposed to just stay there during the short break but I run away. I wanna see you so bad."

"So your parents doesn't know?" Younghyun giggles and nods.

"Bad boy." Jae pinch his nose.

"For you."

Jae kiss his temple, eyes, nose, cheeks, chin and finally savoring his lips. They smiles and bites between the kisses, leaving no room for air. The kiss making all the talk for hours before they realized rain is pouring heavily outside.

"Jae, go wear your clothes first." He said pushing Jae then get up to take his coat off. "I'm gonna check the fridge, I'm hungryy"

"There's nothing in the fridge, babe."

Younghyun paused and try to think, "Then let's go grocery shopping today."

"It's raining, babe. Let's just order, you said you're hungry."

"No. I want to cook homemade meals for you this 2 weeks." He insists and Jae have no other choice than to get along.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you should just wait at home." Jae said in guilt under their small shared umbrella.

"It's okay. I love rain." He said hugging paper bags full of groceries. Jae embraced his shoulder closer to him and holds the umbrella to Younghyun's side.

" ** _Anywhere with you feels right_**

**_Anywhere with you feels like_ **

**_Paris in the rain_ **

**_Paris in the rain_** " Younghyun hums out of the blue makes Jae let out a little smile.

"Bet Paris' rain is prettier than Seoul tho."

Younghyun laughs and Jae continue the next verse,

" ** _We don't need a fancy town_**

**_Or bottles that we can't pronounce_ **

**_'Cause anywhere, babe_ **

**_Is like Paris in the rain_ **

**_When I'm with you ooh ohh"_**

Jae paused his steps and kiss Younghyun's temple.

"What was that for?"

"Not sure. Just feeling Seoul in the rain." Younghyun crunched his nose at the corny remark. Walking home from neighborhood convenience store drenched in rain never felt this lovely.

"I'll consider this 2 weeks with you as my belated birthday gifts." Younghyun nods in agreement.

"It's my early birthday gifts too."

"Right! I should order a cake too. What shape do you want? Heart-shaped?" Jae teases.

"I want Pikachu shape cake."

"What? Are you 5?" Jae laughs.

"Shut up, it's cute."

"Okay, okay. Brikachu it is." Jae pats his head.

"Pikachu not Brikachu!"

**Author's Note:**

> Song : 
> 
> I won't last a day without you - Carpenters  
> Parin in the rain - Lauv


End file.
